No salgas de noche
by ai no kotoba
Summary: Su madre se lo había advertido pero ella no le hizo caso, quizá por eso se odiaba pero, ¡Solo tenía 5 años! Cuando abrió la puerta, vio la cara de rabia y decepción de su madre, y ella, ella se echó a llorar. ¿Podría ella superarlo sola? Ella descubriría que siempre habría alguien a su lado ItaSaku?


No salgas de noche, a Naruto Fanfiction

Su madre se lo había advertido pero ella no le hiso caso, quizá por eso se odiaba pero, ¡Solo tenía 5 años!

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio la cara de rabia y decepción de su madre, y ella, ella se echó a llorar. ¿Podría ella superarlo sola? Ella descubriría que siempre habría alguien a su lado

One-shot, Rango T, El contenido no es muy explícito pero si eres de mente sensible la historia podría ser traumante. Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei; yo solo los he tomado para compartir pensamientos con ustedes.

Na: me disculpo de ante mano por usar a los personajes de Naruto para algo como esto (y es que adoro a Sakura O_o)

"La tierra es el nido de los hombres, éstos, crean y destruyen, aman y odian. El mundo puede estar cubierto de rosas, pero también de sangre y todos han llorado o lloraran más de una vez en su vida; porque somos humanos"

.

.

.

-Y ¿Entonces? –incitó el rubio de coleta alta para que Itachi continuara, éste se notaba muy alegre y no era para menos

-Me dijo que no –respondió con una sonrisita tratando de ocultar que en ese mismo momento quería salir corriendo tras ella

Desde hacía algunos años que estaba enamorado de ella, y no es que fuera un pedófilo pues apenas era una niña, sino que ella era tan alegre y hermosa, tan inteligente, tan agresiva, y bueno; él solo le llevaba 5 años, además, ya no eran ningunos niños. Sakura ya tenía 17 y se había convertido en una hermosa señorita. Sin contar con su corta cabellera rosa y sedosa que fascinaba a cualquiera al resaltar su blanca piel de porcelana, poseía esos hermosos ojos jade que encajaban perfecto con las finas facciones de su cara; y su cuerpo… también su cuerpo; no tenía mucho pecho pero a Itachi le gustaba así. Cualquiera que la viese podría pensar que con esa figura fina y esbelta era débil, pero eso era lo más tonto de pensar si se le conocía. Sus largas piernas torneadas se modelaban hermosas en esos shorts cortos que ella típicamente usaba.

¿Por qué estaba alegre Itachi?

Bueno, él le había dicho que no.

Sakura ha sido amiga de Naruto y Sasuke, su hermano menor, desde hace muchos años; por lo que, Itachi pensaba que podía haber algo más que un sentimiento de amistad.

-Hmp… ¿Qué si yo amo a la pelo-chicle? Es una molestia –había respondido el azabache a su hermano un tanto dudoso por la insistencia y seriedad de éste- No… aunque realmente la aprecio… es mi mejor amiga, además de Naruto –dijo con un tono de confianza que solo podía usar con su querido hermano mayor, además de que la insistencia de éste le hiso saber el por qué le preguntaba eso

-Gracias, Sasuke –le dijo Itachi a su hermano por su sinceridad, y con una gran sonrisa salió de ahí dispuesto a encontrarse con ella, hasta que su rubio amigo se lo topo y le pregunto la causa de su gran sonrisa y sus impropios suspiros; y es que Uchiha Itachi ya podía imaginarse la vida junto a ella; y si ella lo rechazaba en ese momento, ya tendría todo el tiempo para convencerla.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura se encontraba en esos momentos en la cama de su habitación pensando en algo específico: su amor imposible hacia Uchiha Itachi, y es que, ella pensaba que él no sentía más que un afecto fraternal por ella; y ella, no intentaría nada para que él se fijara en ella

-Porque yo no te merezco… yo… soy una basura… No, soy peor que eso, yo no valgo nada y tú en cambio… eres tan… Perfecto… -terminó de susurrar para sí mientras ya algunas lágrimas traicioneras recorrían sus mejillas, y es que, ella nunca mostraba su dolor, sus fantasmas… pero, a veces, solo a veces, se permitía llorar a la sombra de su habitación, aquella que no hacía preguntas y escuchaba sus silenciosos sollozos y sus más grandes secretos y miedos

¿Pero por qué pensaba que no lo merecía? Durante todo ese tiempo se había permitido volver a sonreír y confiar en las personas, era sincera con sus amigos aunque nunca, ni siquiera a su madre, le contaría lo que le había sucedido cuando niña ni lo que hacía cuando se sentía sola, como ese día

-soy una mala niña… -dijo sollozando más fuerte y abrasándose a sí misma- doy asco… ¡Doy asco! ¡Doy asco! –dijo permitiéndose gritar, a sabiendas de que estaba sola y golpear la pared llena de furia hasta que sus manos no aguantaron y comenzaron a sangrar - yo misma me lo busque… soy una niña mala… yo sabía que podía pasar y no le hice caso a mi madre… yo salí de noche… -se mordió el labio inferior, sus lágrimas brotaban por si solas y su cara reflejaba un dolor insoportable, un trauma que una inocente niña de 5 años no podía soportar

"No salgas de noche" le había dicho su madre una vez cuando ella tenía 5 años, y ella había salido de noche, con él

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

-HACE 12 AÑOS-

Esa tarde su madre había salido a jugar con sus amigas ya que al ser soltera, trabajaba todo el día para poder darle lo mejor a Sakura, su única hija. No quería dejarla sola… pensó incluso en llevarla con ella pero, como "caído del cielo" su hermano menor había llegado a visitarlas

-No hay ningún problema, Sakura-chan y yo nos llevamos muy bien ¿Verdad? –dijo agachándose hasta la altura de ésta y tocándole la mejilla de forma afectuosa, luego volvió a su charla con Sakumo- Yo no tengo hijos pero sabes que me encantan los niños… La cuidare muy bien, ¡Lo prometo! –dijo alzando su mano como juramento- además… también está bien que te relajes de vez en cuando y, me quedaré aquí una semana así que podremos platicar luego ¿Bien? –dijo con algo de desespero muy poco notorio en su voz, Sakumo sonrió

-Gracias… prometo no tardaré mucho pero procura que se duerma temprano

-Ya, ya, se te hace tarde –concluyó dándole un abrazo con ternura, para su amada hermana

Sakumo terminó por irse dejándolos solos. Al principio el muchacho se mostraba inquieto, de dar vueltas por toda la sala halando de sus cabellos, hasta sentarse en el sofá de piel aun jalando sus cabellos

-¿Qué pasa, tío… estás bien? –pregunto la pequeña de forma inocente y preocupada, con su melodiosa voz y sus mejillas sonrojadas causa de timidez a esa edad, él terminó por mirarla y de repente, todo su ser se llenó de lujuria; levanto su mano temblorosa hasta el rostro de Sakura y lo acarició suavemente, una y otra vez, intentando calmarse

-no me pasa nada, linda… -le dijo

"Cálmate, cálmate, ella… es solo una niña… ella es como tú" pensaba "ella es inocente y además es la hija de tu hermana"

-creo que es mejor que te vayas a dormir… -pronunció con esfuerzo apartando su mano de la fina piel de Sakura- tu mamá no quiere que duermas tan tarde

-Pero mami se acaba de ir –cuestionó ella- ¡Cuéntame historias! –soltó de repente- mami me platica mucho sobre ti… -inquirió la pequeña

-Me… mejor te cuento un cuento y te duermes ¿Sí?

-Mmm… Está bien –dijo ella aceptando la propuesta pues su madre apenas y tenía tiempo de leerle

"La bella y La bestia" fue el título que escogió la niña del basto estante con libros. Al cabo de casi una hora el cuento había terminado y ella estaba en su cama, con los ojos bien abiertos de par en par, esperando por más y quedando maravillada por tan mágica historia

-y… ¿te cuento un secreto? –susurró él para hacerlo emocionante, ella solo asintió- yo soy algo así como la bestia en este cuento

-¿Mi tío es un príncipe encantado? –pregunto ella con voz dulce y sus ojos brillando de alegría esperando la respuesta, él rió

-No; yo soy más bien al revés… quizás parezca un príncipe pero por dentro soy una cruel bestia… y ni siquiera me puedo detener –confeso mordiéndose el labio, sintiendo asco hacia el mismo y hacia los impulsos que sentía en ese momento, hacia esos pensamientos que su mente producía al estar a solas con una pequeña e indefensa niña

-no entiendo… ¿Eres peludo por dentro?

-Ojala fuese eso –dijo, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, el sudor salía de cada poro de su cuerpo y en su mente lo único que quedaban eran esas crecientes e incontenibles ganas de poseerla porque, sabía, que se sentiría poderoso y aliviado al hacerlo

Una de sus manos tomo un extremo de la sábana de flores con la que Sakura dormía para taparla, permitiéndose en el acto rosar solo un poco sus delgadas piernas blancas con sus sudorosas manos

-Me-me tengo que ir a instalar, linda… -mal dijo con voz temblorosa para salir casi corriendo de la habitación, Sakura como buena niña intento dormir

Él fue directo al baño y sumergió su cabeza bajo el grifo de agua fría, le costaba respirar; al cabo de unos minutos su corazón retomaba el ritmo, entonces se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes

"Solo debes resistir hasta que tu hermana llegue, entonces todo estará bien" pensaba mientras se secaba con una toalla "…No, yo lo sabía desde el principio y me ofrecí a cuidarla porque quería estar solo con ella… soy un maldito bastardo" Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a la pequeña Sakura con su pijama azul

-tío… lo siento pero no puedo dormir… apenas son las 8:00 de la noche

No podía, No debía; pero no sabía cómo contener esos impulsos, deseaba tocarla, ultrajarla, hacerle saber que el mundo no era un cuento de hadas, deseaba hacerla gritar como él había gritado. Sí, él era un monstruo, un lobo disfrazado de cordero; un hombre como tal.

Sabía que estaba mal, sabía todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que causaba porque él mismo lo había vivido y, lo peor, era que no sabía cómo detenerse; cómo después de sentirse tan bien al hacerlo, al rato, se sentía como la peor basura, cómo era que no tenía el valor de acabar con su mísera vida para dejar de arruinar otras.

Y al verla ahí parada ya no pudo detenerse. Camino hasta ella y se aferró a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello

-tí-tío… me-me estás lastimando –gimoteo ella removiéndose en sus brazos mientras él aspiraba el olor de sus cabellos

"Aquí no puedo… si grita los vecinos se darán cuenta" pensó rápidamente, retorcidamente, sonrió

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, para que veas que soy un buen tío, te llevaré al parque ¿Sí? Solo ponte unos tenis –la pequeña se alegró pero

"No salgas de noche" le había dicho su madre una vez "la noche es muy peligrosa, la noche ésta llena de bestias feroces y tú eres como la indefensa ovejita"

-pero mami dijo que no saliera de noche… -dijo algo desilusionada poniendo cara de tristeza

-no te pasará nada… ¿A caso no iré contigo? –afirmó componiendo una sonrisa que ella no distinguía como perversa; ella asintió, y se puso sus tenis y su vestido blanco y entonces, salió de noche, con él.

.

.

.

Al llegar al parque no había nadie, estaba oscuro, hacía frío; en realidad lo habían abandonado por el gran parque del centro comercial y ahí solo se encontraba la noche y ellos.

-Tengo miedo tío… regresemos a casa… -se quejó aferrándose a su mano

-Shss… silencio… -dijo mostrando todos los dientes como una bestia, sus ojos se tornaban más brillantes ante la oscuridad de la noche y ella parecía tan indefensa… ella era la presa acorralada- Dime Sakura, ¿Has jugado alguna vez con alguien el juego de Simón dice? –ella negó- ¿Quieres jugar?

-Sí, si, juguemos

-Perfecto, y si haces Todo lo que Simón dice tendrás un premio, lo que quieras –narraba como algo fantástico- pero, si no lo haces al pie de la letra recibirás un castigo ¿De acuerdo? –Dios, se sentía tan bien

-mmm… está bien, pero ¿Lo que yo quiera?

-Sí –sentenció para dar vueltas alrededor de ella relamiendo sus labios y con respiración entre cortada de la excitación- Simón dice… quítate el vestido…

-pero hace frío –se quejo

-¿No quieres tu premio? –ella asintió dudando, no sabía nada de los peligros de la vida- Entonces hazlo sin rechistar. Simón dice… hazlo todo en silencio –sentenció con esa sonrisa de superioridad que poseía en momentos como ese, lo estaba disfrutando.

Mientras ella se quitaba el vestido, la mente e imaginación de él crecía desmedidamente así como su excitación ante esa situación

-Simón dice… -paró un momento, no podía aguantar la risa- Simón dice acuéstate en la hierba… Simón dice: No le dirás a nadie qué jugaste con tu tío –sentenció finalmente acercándose de manera peligrosa a ella, con forme sus caricias se volvían más violentas él la sometía con su fuerza obviamente mayor a la de ella

Ella se removía, empezó a llorar, incluso pudo gritar un "Me haces daño" pero el tapo su boca con la mano, la empezó a lamer lentamente, a acariciar sus piernas mientras se bajaba los pantalones y luego…

.

.

.

Sakumo había llegado un poco tarde a casa y noto que acababan de lavar ropa por lo que pegunto a su hermano y él dijo que Sakura no lo quería, que le había tirado enzima la comida manchando también su vestido; Sakura ya se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, y Sakumo, ya algo cansada, no le prestó atención a la patética excusa de su hermano

Al otro día Sakura se notaba distante, oscura…; su madre pensó que era porque su hermano la había regañado y es que, ella se portaba agresiva y temerosa con él

Así pasó, siempre que él las visitaba, cuando se quedaban solos

"Tú tienes la culpa por ser una niña mala, Simón dice… guarda silencio"

Y ella siempre calló

-Dijiste que si hacía todo como me lo pedías me darías un premio –sentenció ella una vez después del acto, ya no tan constante pues ella ya no era "inocente" según él. En ese momento él no sabía a qué premio se refería ella ni por qué sonreía de esa forma tan enferma y feliz

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

-Dijiste que lo que yo quisiera… y yo ya no quería jugar… nunca –dijo la Sakura de 17 años recostada sobre su cama- yo nunca podré ser digna de Itachi porque ya no soy inocente… sé lo que es la sangre y el dolor… y la muerte –rió- Maté a una bestia y no me arrepiento…

Porque en realidad Sakura si bien no aceptaba el trauma con el que vivía, no lo soportaba y, en una de aquellas visitas de su tío, ella había cortado los frenos de su auto haciendo que éste se impactara contra un tráiler y muriera, pero claro, quién sospecharía de la pequeña sobrina de 9 años, que casualmente era inteligente e investigaba tanto quería en internet

Lo único que le dolió de su muerte fue ver a su madre llorar de esa manera. Quería gritarle que su pequeño hermano la había violado una y otra vez, quería decirle que era una bestia, un maldito que no se merecía las lágrimas de nadie pero… pensó que ya no valía la pena, que "ya todo estaría bien" y que su madre nunca creería tal cosa de su amado hermano

Así era como había llegado a ese día, en días como esos cuando se sentía sola y asqueada de sí misma, de lo que se había convertido; porque ella no hacía daño a los niños inocentes como ella lo había sido pero, se hacía daño a ella misma, de forma similar a lo que él hacía

En días como ese, cuando recordaba que era la peor basura, que no valía nada, ella se tocaba.

Empezó desabotonando su blusa, pasando sus dedos por el borde del brasier hasta desabrocharlo completamente mientras recordaba cada palabra y acto vivido que le hicieron ser lo que era; porque a veces, ya pocas veces, aun se sentía sola y entonces recordaba que nunca podría ser feliz.

En realdad, no entendía por qué lo hacía. Lo había hecho muchas veces ya y lo único que conseguía era sentirse más sucia, humillada, y terminar llorando en el silencio de su habitación

Sus manos bajaban lentamente quitándole de los labios un leve gemido, estaba aún recostada en su cama, en su propio mundo y no se había dado cuenta de que su madre acababa de llegar y estaba parada en la entrada de su habitación, estupefacta, sin habla… petrificada

Las manos de Sakura estaban a punto de llegar a su destino cuando escuchó su nombre en labios de su madre

-¡Sakura! –gritó alterada haciendo reaccionar a la aludida- ¿Qué diablos significa esto? ¿Qué… Qué estás haciendo? –interrogó esperando una respuesta, la que sea, incluso una mentira, pero quería saber

Sakura volteó hasta ver la cara de rabia y decepción de su madre y ella, ella se echó a llorar, simplemente ya no podía y de cierta forma aún en esa situación una parte de ella agradecía que su madre la hubiese encontrado así, que supiera que no era feliz; porque, la única forma en que le dijera la verdad sería ante una escena como esa

-¿…Sakura…? –dudó la madre al mirar que Sakura lloraba descontrolada

-¡Soy una niña mala! ¡Soy un monstruo… pero… por favor… ayúdame! –declaró con voz fuerte y cargada de dolor- solo ayúdame con el dolor… ya no quiero callarlo… quiero que tú me abrases… por favor… -rogaba desconsolada

Sakumo al verla en ese estado y sin saber cómo responder, simplemente hiso lo que su hija le pedía, corrió hasta ella y se sentó en el bordo de la cama para acurrucar la cabeza de su hija en sus piernas y acariciar sus cabellos lentamente mientras la pelirosa dejaba salir todo lo que había en su pecho

Pasados casi 20 minutos de llanto, Sakura había dejado de balbucear cosas y lograr componer oraciones entendibles

-¿E-estás decepcionada de-de mi… verdad…? –preguntó entrecortada, con un hilo de voz

-¿Por qué estabas…? –no pudo completar la oración, quizá no era malo, simplemente que ella no tenía esa educación y ver a su hija a punto de masturbarse la exaltó, quizá la hubiese regañado e incluso golpeado pero lo que Sakumo no entendía era ¿Por qué su hija lloraba de esa forma? ¿De cuál dolor hablaba… qué ya no podía callar más? ¿Necesitaba que alguien la ayudara?

-¿Doy asco, no? –afirmó

-No… y no me puedo decepcionar de ti si no me dices por qué lo estabas haciendo

-Lo he hecho tantas veces… pensé que con su muerte todo estaría bien… -susurró más para ella misma

-¿De qué hablas, qué muerte? –preguntó nerviosa, Sakura alzo la mirada para verla a la cara

-No me creerías, yo te hice llorar mucho… esto es como una maldición por ser alguien como él –su madre iba conectando cada palabra salida de la boca de su hija y con temor a lo que pensaba le preguntó

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron… hija? –Sakura dejo salir otra lágrima

-Nunca me creerías… -afirmó

-Tu eres mi hija, lo que más quiero y-

-Y él era tu querido hermano menor… -la interrumpió Sakura dejando a su madre en shock

-E-eso es… -las palabras no le salían, de repente sintió como si le doliera la garganta al pronuncias cada letra- ¿Eso es cierto? –Sakura se mordió el labio

-Sabía que no me creerías… no debí decírtelo… como ese maldito empezó a abusar de mi a los 5 años

-¿Empezó?

-Sí, muchas veces hasta que ya no pude más y… -rió todavía al recordar- corté los frenos de su auto ¡Fue tan fácil! Pero… luego tú lloraste mucho y entonces pensé que ya no te podía hacer sufrir más y –esta vez, Sakumo interrumpió a su hija dándole una fuerte cachetada, Sakura volteó confundida y miro el rostro de su madre lleno de lágrimas

-Yo te hubiera creído… -sentenció y se abrazó fuerte de ella, ambas, no solo Sakura, tenían que recibir ayuda profesional porque, en ese momento, Sakumo sintió tanto dolor y culpa por no darse cuenta de los cambios en su hija y la ropa limpia cada vez que él llegaba- yo siempre te creeré a ti más que a todos…

Quien sabe, quizá Sakura se daría cuenta de que nada era su culpa, quizás esta vez trataría de ser completamente feliz, quizás al abrir la puerta para que Itachi entrara se daría cuenta… de que nunca estuvo sola y él en verdad la amaba. Y es que Uchiha Itachi ya podía imaginarse la vida junto a ella; y si ella lo rechazaba en ese momento, ya tendría todo el tiempo para convencerla.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Lo admito, casi nada ItaSaku, casi Todo traumante; si quieren golpear a alguien ya saben, estoy del otro lado del computador, así que si no tienen dinero (como yo) para pagar un técnico no se los aconsejo. Recuerden que se los advertí

Espero y no los haya traumatizado, no sé, quería escribir algo así y en un capitulo, y lo acabe justo hoy a la 1:30 a.m.

Cuídense y gracias por leerlo todo.


End file.
